Procedures for preparing photographic images in silver by diffusion transfer principles are well known in the art. For the formation of positive silver images, a latent image contained in an exposed photosensitive silver halide emulsion is developed and almost concurrently therewith a soluble silver complex is obtained by reaction of a silver halide solvent with unexposed and undeveloped silver halide of said emulsion. The photosensitive silver halide emulsion is developed with a processing composition which may be spread between the photosensitive element comprising the silver halide emulsion and a second element which may comprise a suitable silver precipitating layer. The processing composition effects development of the latent image in the emulsion, and, substantially contemporaneous therewith, forms a soluble silver complex, for example, a thiosulfate or thiocyanate, with undeveloped silver halide. This soluble silver complex is at least in part transported in the direction of the print receiving layer and the silver thereof is precipitated in the silver precipitating element to form a positive image. Procedures of this description are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,543,181 issued to Edwin H. Land. See also Edwin H. Land, One Step Photography, Photographic Journal, Section A, pgs. 7-15, January 1950.
Additive color reproduction may be produced by exposing a photosensitive silver halide emulsion through an additive color screen having filter media or screen elements each of an individual additive color such as red or green or blue and by viewing the reversed or positive silver image formed by transfer to a transparent print receiving element through the same or a similar screen which is suitably registered with the positive image carried in the print receiving layer. As examples of suitable film structures for employment in additive color photography, mention may be made of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,861,885; 2,726,154; 2,944,894; 3,536,488; 3,615,426; 3,615,427; 3,615,428; 3,615,429; and 3,894,871.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,482 issued July 4, 1972, is directed to a silver diffusion transfer film unit which comprises a support carrying on one surface, in order, a layer containing a silver precipitating nuclei, an inert non-nuclei-containing protective layer and a layer containing a photosensitive silver halide emulsion. The purpose of the non-nuclei-containing protective layer is to provide a layer over the transferred silver image after the emulsion layer has been removed subsequent to processing which protective layer will then be the outermost layer. The material for the protective layer is one which is readily permeable to the processing composition and which will not provide sites for the nucleation of the silver forming the transferred image. A particularly preferred material employed as a protective layer comprises chitosan (deacetylated chitin).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,392 issued Nov. 1, 1977 is directed to a diffusion transfer film unit which comprises, in order, an additive color screen, a layer comprising silver precipitating nuclei, a layer comprising a water-soluble cupric salt and a compound selected from the group consisting of chitosan and 2-amino-2-deoxyglucose, and a photosensitive silver halide emulsion layer. By employing a water-soluble copper salt in the chitosan protective layer an increase in D.sub.max is achieved with substantially no adverse effect on D.sub.min compared to a protective layer composed of chitosan alone.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,753 is directed to a photographic process wherein an exposed and processed film unit of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,482 is contacted with a revolving roller having a coating thereon to which the photosensitive layer is more adherent than the adjacent layer of the film unit thereby detaching the photosensitive layer from the film unit.